


Two idiots walking in the woods | A writing project for my English class

by treewachan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Amami Rantaro's Sisters, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Walks In The Woods, amasai, i made this for a school project-, you can see this as platonic or romantic Idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewachan/pseuds/treewachan
Summary: Rantaro and Shuichi walk in the woods because they have to.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	Two idiots walking in the woods | A writing project for my English class

**Author's Note:**

> Kk for context, in my English class we had to write a paragraph based off an image and make it with a positive or negative setting, so I made it positive if that made sense?  
> Idk this is really boring but the Amasai tag must be revived somehow.

The oak trees in different sizes stood tall in different places. The gentle breeze brushing over the detective and the adventurer. The soft lighting layed nicely onto the boys. Shuichi did Say that he'd help Rantaro find all 12 of his missing sisters. However, he’d never imagine himself walking through the woods, it was rather inefficient.  
The scenery was so beautiful, but walking through all the stray sticks scattered onto the rocky pathway, navigating through the tall trees, that was all such a pain to Shuichi. The detective wasn’t the type to complain, but walking around trying to find their way out was just irritating to him, since he doesn’t really go outside to walk around. The bluenette thought to himself, “How does Rantaro manage all of this?”. Well, Rantaro was given the title the “Ultimate Adventurer” after all. Rantaro did know some survival tips, he is a Ultimate, having him be really good at something. So it wouldn’t be very surprising that he can still put up with walking around.  
Putting Shuichi’s thoughts aside, the boys continued to walk down many paths, hoping that they’d get out of the woods soon. Maybe they could start a conversation to pass time? Shuichi wasn’t the best at starting conversations, anything to make time go faster, right?  
“Hey Rantaro, how are you able to just travel wherever without being tired of moving from place to place all the time?”, Shuichi asked. Something tells him that this conversation won’t go very far.   
The greenette answered him, “Ah, for me I give myself a positive mindset so it makes things less difficult, y’now? Like, I know I’ll find at least one of my sisters soon. Maybe not right now, but soon.”.   
“Oh, I see. If that works for you then keep doing it, I know you’ll find one of your sisters soon!”  
“Hehe, thanks Shuichi.”, Rantaro chuckled. Even small things like that gives Rantaro more determination to find his sisters.   
Their conversation went on for quite a bit. Shuichi was complaining a lot less now that they have something to talk about.  
A detective and an adventurer, what an interesting duo. Maybe they will find Rantaro’s sisters soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really boring how did you still read this-


End file.
